skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Vönund Battle-Born
Vönund Battle-Born was the brother of Jon Battle-Born, and was born on Tirdas, 5th day of Hearthfire, 4E 173 outside Whiterun. He was subjugated into the auxiliary branch of the Imperial Legion. Life Biography Childhood Vönund was the son of Olfrid and Bergritte Battle-Born. One day while his parents were working at the Battle-Born farm, young Vönund wandered off while playing in the fields. He was picked up by a carriage headed to Honorhall Orphanage, but the carriage was stopped by Imperial Legionnaires. They asked if any of the children wanted to become heroes of the Empire, and Vönund said yes, volunteering himself for years of hard training. Adolescent He was trained by Captain Aldis in Imperial-controlled Solitude, and was made to despise the Nordic values of his own culture. He often made derogatory and ignorant remarks about the Nords and their traditions compared to the Imperials. But, however, he learned to understand them, and he has come to respect the Nords of Skyrim. Home The Emperor provided Vönund Windstad Manor as his house of operations and commands. Located in Hjaalmarch, this plot of land was subjugated at Highmoon Hall in Morthal, from both the steward Aslfur since Idgrod Ravencrone was still the Jarl, then protected later from the new Jarl, Sorli the Builder, because the Stormcloaks gained control of the hold. An appointed housecarl named Valdimar protects the home alongside seven centurion warriors. Death Vönund Battle-Born died at the Battle of Solitude of the Dragonborn's Thu'um. Imperial Service Shunned by the other Imperials in his division, he turned to no one for support. Vönund was considerably larger than any other legionnaire in his cohort, so he usually was last in formation. Once, the cohort was attacked by two extremely large giants, he vouched to stay behind while the division retreated. He managed to fend off one giant, and even dismember the other's foot. The two giants retreated and Vönund made his way back to Solitude alone, fending off the creatures of Skyrim with his trusty war-axe,' Perun', which he personally calls Перуна. He stormed through the gates of Solitude, Perun still dripping with blood. He marched to Captain Aldis who immediately promoted him for his inhuman effort. He became a praetorian to Titus Mede II and centurion of his own cohort of auxiliaries. Appearance Vönund was a brute of a man with an above-average height and long blonde hair with gray eyes. He was often seen wearing his own vulgar armor that was not in the same style as that of his legionaries, because his stature was too wide for the original legionnaire uniform. Though he has also been seen wearing imperial robes that befit a man of high stature and position amongst the noble hierarchy of the Legion. His barbarian style of large padding and an ancient Nord helmet give him the offset of an intimidating force. Armor The armor itself is composed of an Imperial loin cloth that is surrounded by a detailed iron palteskirt with several engravings. Oddly for a chest piece, it has built in fur armor and fur gauntlets. Perun War-Axe It is rumored that this mighty weapon was first forged by the same Nord master-smith and enchanter who forged Wuuthrad, Ysgramor's Axe. The two blades are quite similar, except that Perun was crafted first and with more durable material. The bards of Solitude say that Perun contains the very spirit of Skyrim, and so It was given to the ancient High Kings as a mark of their rule over the frozen country. History So, the famous and dreaded King Olaf came into possession of Perun, while many contested his rights to a throne he seized by violence. With this weapon, he beheaded the dragon Numinex in Dragonsreach, and thus founded the city of Whiterun. Many Bards of Solitude challenged this heroic version of the story. One of them, Svaknir, wrote a sarcastic Edda denounces Olaf's imposture. In order to prove it, Svaknir and his friends from the Bards College stole Perun. If the blade had been used against a dragon, the beast's blood would have left its specific mark. Unfortunately, Svaknir was caught by King Olaf's henchmen before the bard could publicly expose the king, but Perun couldn't be found. Or so It seemed, as the axe was presented to '''High King Torygg, '''but he did not require the strength or lineage to wield it extensively. Instead, he kept it in his treasury as a sentimental artifact of the old Tamriel. When Vönund Battle-Born showed advanced prowess in combat with battle axes, and would break each battle-hardened weapon he touched, Torygg himself awarded him this extremely durable and heavy blade as he was the only one capable of wielding it. Category:Nord Category:Imperial Legionnaire